Adjustable camshafts are known from the prior art. An adjustable camshaft has an inner shaft and an outer shaft, wherein the outer shaft surrounds the inner shaft in the manner of a tube. The camshaft is furnished with at least one cam, which is fixed rotatably on the outer shaft and non-rotatably on the inner shaft.
The fixing of the cam on the inner shaft may be carried out for example by pinning. For this, the adjustable camshaft is mounted on an installation device in such manner that a radial opening in the cam and an opposite opening on the inner shaft are aligned with each other by a pilot pin placed in the openings. Then, a dowel pin is inserted through the two openings in the opposite direction to the pilot pin, thus pushing the pilot pin out of the openings. As soon as the dowel pin has replaced the pilot pin in the openings, the cam is fixed in non-rotating manner on the inner shaft and the adjustable camshaft can be removed from the installation device.
In order to prevent the pilot pin from becoming misaligned in the openings when the cam is being fixed on the inner shaft, movement of the pilot pin in the openings may be assisted with a spring, for example. However, this has the effect of increasing the manufacturing costs of the installation device and still does not prevent the dowel pin from being misaligned.